


You Work Too Hard

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Somehow, Nines manages to come up with a compromise that'll make Gavin actually sleep.____From the prompt -Gavin overworks himself on a case, never sleeping enough, drinking too much coffee etc. and eventually he looks so exhausted Nines is like 'i'm taking u home and you're gonna sleep'
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128
Collections: Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection





	You Work Too Hard

"Fuck!" Gavin slammed his fist down on the desk, he'd been at this for five hours and wasn't fucking getting anywhere and the people down at forensics hadn't given him the reports back yet despite saying it would only be an hour at most and he knew they were overworked but god fucking damn he _needed_ those reports and he was just about ready to check the fuck out.

The only thing keeping him awake at this point was anger, he didn't even _know_ how much coffee he'd had at this point, his heart was hammering in his chest hard enough to tell him it was probably more than eight cups but that didn't stop him returning to the break room for another.

He punched the button on the machine, his gaze lingered on the coffee dispensing nozzle as his cup filled and it felt like an entire fucking year and only ten seconds at the same time.

The machine let out it's obnoxious beep and he grabbed the cup, returned to his desk and slammed himself back down. There had to be something he could do here that would progress things without having to wait on prints.

He looked at his screen, head leaning in one hand and felt the drag of despair. He didn't even notice that he'd started to fall asleep…

"Detective," Nines' voice startled him.

"Oh shit," He pinched his brow and looked at the time, he'd only been out fifteen minutes, his coffee was cold now so he just knocked it back, tasted of shit either way.

"You should go home Gavin," Nines' voice now softer.

"I won't be able to sleep if I do. I _need_ to fucking solve this."

"I've looked over it, there's no way without forensics," Nines' countered.

"And they still aren't done?"

"Gavin they're understaffed, just _go home_."

"No."

" _Gavin,_ please."

"I don't fucking want to!" He stood up, too angry, "I'm going for a cigarette."

He took two steps and suddenly felt dizzy, he wobbled, and nearly fell and Nines' only went and fucking caught him.

His face burned furiously red.

"Gavin. You're going home I don't care, I can't sit around and watch you carry on with this. You've been up for _thirty_ hours. I know there's a lot riding on this case but you _need_ to slow down," When Nines' spoke he started firm, but as he carried on his voice cracked.

Gavin looked up at him, a mistake as it turned out because he really didn't want to have to see that his partner was crying. Shit.

"Nines, I didn't-"

"I tried asking you, I've tried telling you. You never fucking listen, and I'm so tired of just sitting here and watching you destroy yourself over and over again. What will it take for you to just look after yourself?" Nines' voice was even and low, no one would be able to hear him but Gavin could all to clearly. It was a quiet hissing anger, reserved but indicating there was a full raging torrent underneath the surface, and Gavin already felt like he was being pulled into it.

He wasn't used to this, he wasn't used to anyone giving the slightest shit about him ever since fucking _Anderson_ went and dunked his career in the can and then fucking _left_ the force.

When Nines got assigned to work with him it had been hell. But somehow, over time they got accustomed to each other and, just recently, Nines had been trying to get him to take better care of himself. But Gavin was never receptive to it.

Now, he realised, Nines had been doing this because he actually cared about _him_ and, he was reeling from it. He struggled because why would anyone? Sure, their partnership was easy now, after nearly a year of working together, but- But to think there was more there than just work ethic.

It-

Fuck.

Gavin felt himself tearing up too and tried to squash it down.

He didn't like going home, because he hated being alone. He stayed at work because, as much as he thought everyone here was an asshole (with a rare few exceptions, his partner strangely being one of them) he'd rather be with people than without them.

"I'll go home if you come with me," Gavin whispered. 

"What?" Nines' sounded genuinely incredulous. 

"Don't make me say it again." 

"Okay, I'll come," Nines said quietly.

* * *

He'd suspected, for a long time, that Gavin just didn't know how to ask for help and also, that he didn't want to accept it when it was freely given. So, that always left Nines' at somewhat of an impasse, he found he always ended up just at arms length, only just managing to curb Gavin's most destructive behaviours. 

So when Gavin had asked him to come home with him, Nines was extremely surprised. He thought for sure that they'd be heading for another heated argument that Gavin would ignore they had even had the next day, but that wasn't the case at all. 

Of course he agreed. 

He followed Gavin out of the DPD building, and they started walking, it was only a few blocks to Gavin's apartment.

"In what capacity do you desire my company Gavin?" Nines spoke up as the walked.

"What?"

"You intend to sleep do you not? So I want to clarify what my role is here," Nines stated. 

"What? Just. On the couch. You stay on the couch."

"Okay."

They didn't speak again after that. 

Gavin was already beyond exhausted at this point, it was a small miracle he still had the ability to form cogent sentences as it were. 

When they finally got in the flat, and Gavin _finally_ got into bed and went to sleep, Nines felt a wave of relief like he hadn't in weeks. 

He'd sleep on Gavin's couch every single night if it meant Gavin would actually go to sleep at a normal time. In fact, the next morning he told Gavin as much. Gavin didn't say anything of course, but he didn't complain either when they starting walking back to his apartment at the end of shift together more and more over the coming weeks. 

Weeks became months.  
And the couch became Gavin's bed.  
And Nines gave up his apartment. 

They lived together now, despite not ever really having talked about it.

And it just felt.

Right.


End file.
